


Let me have it

by PatrioticFrisbee



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Anti is loving it, Briefly graphic language, Dark is a tease, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/PatrioticFrisbee
Summary: “Well,” the lower voice whispered.“Here I am.”





	Let me have it

**Author's Note:**

> my first septiplier fic? I love Anti and Dark so very much.  
> Um.

It’s quiet in the room, save for them. Save for their breathing. One so slow, so calm, so restrained. Did he count them? Count how long his inhales and exhales were? How long the pause was between them?

  
The other was wild, rabbit-fast. He wheezes between each breath, like his throat wasn’t quite wide enough for the air. Restrained, pained.

  
“What do you want,” the voice broke the silence. It was low, smooth. Just this side of a growl. It was followed by another broken laugh, high and reedy that echoed unnaturally in the room

.   
“You,” wheezed the voice. Somehow it managed to choke the words out, laugh, and speak all at once. It sounded painful to do.

  
It sounded like he was smiling, though.

  
“Well,” the lower voice whispered, an amused lilt to the usually monotonous baritone. “Here I am.”

  
“No!” Shrieks the other. “No, you moron. I want ya. I want yer dick in me. I want ye to  _ wreck _ this body.”

  
“Ah. Now that?” A large, tan hand caressed powder-white skin. “That, I most certainly can do.”


End file.
